Grantedshipping 50 sentences
by Innocent Curruption
Summary: 50 sentences and memories about Yellow and Lance. #15 - Breathing Lance knows everything about Yellow by now, so when he leans over one night and kisses her the change in her breathing tells him that she isn't really asleep; he lets her pretend because the look on her face is amusing and they do not talk of it in the morning.


A/N: Written because I feel that there is a severe lack of this pairing going around, and I want to change that. Rated M for suggestive imagery, but no actual lemon this time (because how the hell would you write a lemon in a 50 sentences prompt?). Please read and review so I can know how I did, and feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed. Otherwise, enjoy!

Grantedshipping 50 Sentences

#01 - Walking

Yellow goes walking out in the Viridian forest when insomnia kicks in and she can't sleep some nights; Lance follows faithfully behind her each time as a silent sentinel until she is safely home and in her bed where she belongs.

#02 - Waltz

It is an intricate waltz they do with their meetings and letters, but the most complicated part of the dance is ensuring that he doesn't screw up and scare her off to one of those pretty boys from Viridian City.

#03 - Wishes

If angel tears were wishes then Lance would have thousands of them, but they aren't and Yellow isn't really an angel no matter how much she looks like one as she cries for him..

#04 - Wonder

There's wonder in her eyes as the little blond girl watches the butterfree dance; her silent redheaded guardian smirks at the look in her eyes.

#05 - Worry

Miss fired Pokémon attacks, more enemies or threats to Kanto, the other Pokédex holders, her crush on Red, his cold personality, her innocence: there are lots of things that Lance worries will steal Yellow from him if he isn't careful around her.

#06 - Whimsy

She does what she wants when she wants as if guided by some whimsical force while he strides on steady and determined as a waterfall.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

She stands at the edge of the forest with tears in her eyes as she gazes at the destruction before her; in seconds Lance has moved forwards and pulled her away back to the forest and away from the burned out wasteland that had once been a rather dry part of the Viridian.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

The tart taste of whiskey and rum is hidden by the tang of the laced coffee, but Lance knows better than to think that drinking will drive the memories of that girl from him.

#09 - War

They were both one man armies and the clashes of personality between them were their wars.

#10 - Weddings

Yellow is attending Blue and Green's wedding when she sees him for the first time after their fight; he smirks and moves farther back into the trees as she leaves the reception without even saying goodbye to the couple of honor to chase after him.

#11 - Birthday

He finds a hand knitted matching scarf and cap with Dragonites embroidered on them all wrapped up and waiting for him on his doorstep in front of the cabin in the Viridian Forest he lives in; She finds a crystal statue of Chuu-chuu sitting beside her bed when she gets back from leaving him his gift.

#12 - Blessing

Yellow has no parents left alive to give their blessings and her uncle is always off in Johto while Lance has no blood family except Clair, who isn't there, and that makes Yellow sad until the murmurs of the Viridian around them remind the two that they are its children and they will always have its blessings and support.

#13 - Bias

Lance has a rather cruel bias against all humans Yellow has never successfully worked around to convince him to get more friends, but Yellow also has a bias, although hers is against 'bad guys', which reassured Lance that she wouldn't bring home any people he might consider true competition in a fight for her heart.

#14 - Burning

He is burning up from the inside out but then she is there with gentle whispers and healing powers until the fever is burned out of his very veins and he can rest in peace again knowing that his own personal savior is also resting not so far away should he fall ill again this night.

#15 - Breathing

Lance knows everything about Yellow by now, so when he leans over one night and kisses her the change in her breathing tells him that she isn't really asleep; he lets her pretend because the look on her face is amusing and they do not talk of it in the morning.

#16 - Breaking

Out alone in the forest he is breaking and cracking under the pressure of solitude in a way he ever would have cracked under the stress of leadership, but then Yellow is there with her happy smiles and gentle soul and he is not alone.

#17 - Belief

She has this belief that he has changed, and while his goals might have, Lance's base nature has not; the girl does not realise that every step of their courtship was planned out before hand and every reaction she could possible have was thought of and planned for.

#18 - Balloon

Red gifts her a balloon when they attend a festival in town together; when she returns home Lance gifts her with a searing kiss and smirks as the balloon drifts away as he makes her forget it, and hopefully the boy who bought it too.

#19 - Balcony

Yellow is not surprised when after an exhausting day hanging out with the other Pokédex holders she steps out onto Professor Oak's balcony to find Lance waiting for her with a frown on his face over the company she keeps when she is away from him and a yellow tipped red rose in his hands.

#20 - Bane

"You, little girl, are the absolute bane of my current existence, and I honestly don't know why I feel compelled to keep coming back to your side."

#21 - Quiet

Yellow is loud when he takes her, releasing sweet moans and soft pleas just for his ears, but Lance is quiet because he wants to hear every noise she makes for him.

#22 - Quirks

They both have their strange quirks; Yellow has to leave the window open a crack so any injured Pokémon can reach her while Lance has to spend at least half the day outdoors regardless of the weather or he gets twitchy.

#23 - Question

"How long has he been here and why haven't you turned him in yet?" is just one of the many questions Yellow is afraid the Pokédex holders will be asking her soon, but the blonde steadies her heart and keeps on smiling when she sees Lance standing in her kitchen each morning.

#24 - Quarrel

Yellow soon learns that quarrels are strange things: when her and Lance have one he storms off, when her and the Pokédex holders have one she storms off, and when she needs comfort from one Lance is always there to whisper about how she doesn't need their useless advice anyways.

#25 - Quitting

Now that she has started to try and help Lance move on in his life from vengeance there is no way Yellow is quitting, and yes that even means if all her attempts at helping the ornery redhead eventually injure or maybe even kill her.

#26 - Jump

"If I jump, will you catch me?" She asks one night as they wander the forest around her house, and he reassures her with a whispered "always".

#27 - Jester

Yellow first realises just how much time she spends with Lance when Red does a jester impersonation to try and make her laugh but all that happens is that she hears Lance's voice in her head mocking the silly boy.

#28 - Jousting

In ancient times knights would have participated within ceremonial jousting matches to woo and impress the young maidens whose favor they were often fighting over; Yellow can't help but laugh aloud over just how much the trading of insults between Lance and Red reminds her of such things from days gone past.

#29 - Jewel

Yellow is the priceless and rare jewel that lance has successfully stolen from its owners, and Lance, like any smart thief, is planning on keeping said gem within his possession until the day he dies.

#30 - Just

Yellow doesn't believe that Lance is evil just that he is not a very kind person, which is why she tries to teach him the difference between the wrong way to achieve ones goals and the just way to do so; no matter how frustrating the process is.

#31 - Smirk

Yellow receives lots of different expressions from her friends: Red gives Yellow bright grins, Green gives her soft smiles, but Lance gives her stomach tightening smirks that make her knees wobble and her skin flush.

#32 - Sorrow

People have often said things along the line of how parting is such a sweet sorrow; Lance found that it left a very unpleasantly bitter taste on his tongue and a sharp, twisting knot in his belly instead.

#33 - Stupidity

Stupidity is a fact of life that Lance could do without; he is used to dealing with the general populations sheep mentality, but did the Pokédex holders really believe that just because they told him to he would leave Yellow alone?

#34 - Serenade

The Dragon Master generally gets a kick out of watching all of Reds failed attempts at wooing the young Daughter of the Viridian, but did the boy really have to serenade her in the middle of the night when everyone was trying to get some sleep?

#35 - Sarcasm

Yellow's friends all have different senses of humor; Blue tricks and teases, Green makes science puns, Red jokes like a clown, Silver insults everyone, Crystal jokes like a normal person, Gold practically is a clown, and Yellow wouldn't be surprised to learn that Lance has had his cruel branch of sarcasm mastered since before the redhead could accurately throw a Pokéball at things.

#36 - Sordid

Most would call what they had a sordid affair, but Yellow never thought of it that way; Yes, Lance was the 'evil villainous bastard' she had defeated when she younger, but he was also the man who sat for hours with her to just listen to the whispers of the forest and brush the tangles out of her long blonde hair.

#37 - Soliloquy

"The others would get mad at me," the petite blond muttered to herself as she moved about her kitchen totally unaware of the amused crimson eyes watching her from the doorway, "but he's really nice, and whatever the 'Dex holders don't know probably won't hurt them..."

#38 - Sojourn

Yellow at first assumes that lance was simply on a sojourn in her house until he had healed from his fight with Proton, but after the third month past she had completely forgotten that he wasn't supposed to have been staying very long.

#39 - Share

Lance is a jealous many; there is no way that the Dragon Master would ever want to share his blonde treasure with anyone else, but the girl has a habit of slipping her leash to wander off and Lance would rather he have to share her with her 'friends' where he can control the situation than ever have her temporarily out of his control.

#40 - Solitary

The Kanto Pokédex holders stand across from him with glares on their faces from their ordered rank and he mentally scoffs at the fact that they think simply because he is solitary that they have the advantage, but suddenly a soft a soft, feminine hand is holding his own callused palms and decides that maybe this isn't a fight he has to do alone.

#41 - Nowhere

Yellow naively believes that he came to her because she has the only shelter in the forest and he had nowhere else to go; in reality Lance has many Kanto hideaways he could have sheltered in, but not a single one of them would have a bubbly blonde girl with a soft smile and an open heart there to stay with him.

#42 - Neutral

Unlike passionate Blue and leap-before-he-thinks Red, Green takes the time to study Lance before warning him off of Yellow;because of this, Green knows in his heart that Yellow has irrevocably changed the Dragon Master for the rest of the former villains life.

#43 - Nuance

At the beginning of their first fight Lance thought the little yellow girl was but a nuance; by the end Lance had no doubt in his mind that in a couple of years she would be true force of nature, and as simple as that an obsession was formed.

#44 - Near

Even when she doesn't know it Lance is always near wherever Yellow is: he watches her even as she wanders off with her Pokémon, spends time with her friend, or fishes on her own on the banks of the Viridian Forest river.

#45 - Natural

Lance always believed himself too damaged, too cruel, and too cold to understand love; the instant he takes her hand something in his heart eases and just for a moment he realises it might be less about understanding and more about doing what feels natural when it comes to feelings and the two of them.

#46 - Horizon

"You can't just look at horizon ahead of you," Yellow tells Lance one day as they sit perched in one of the tallest trees in the Viridian forest one night staring at the stars, "because you have to look at whats ahead of that horizon too."

#47 - Valiant

When they are alone he is the valiant knight who teaches her about her powers and herself with gentle touches and whispered words, or so she thinks; because of that belief, she allows him to slowly worm his way deeper and deeper into her heart until he is rooted to far deeply to ever be fully removed.

#48 - Virtuous

At times when they have been left alone she not the virtuous princess she acts like in front of the others, but a confident and wise guardian of the forest she lives in; he's so pleased by this minor victory that he completely misses the roots she sets down within his mind until they are to dug in to be burned out.

#49 - Victory

The day she rejects Reds advancements by turning into his own is the final victory for Lance in the struggle for Yellows heart that he and Red have waged the past year, and hence he celebrates the end of the war as many victors do; Yellow's neck and collarbone are completely covered in love bites by the time he is done examining his spoils.

#50 - Defeat

There is a smile on her face and bruising marks across her neck when Red sees Yellow next; the marks signify his last defeat, and Red cannot help but mourn the other man's victory while Yellow cheerfully waves and smiles when she skips past.


End file.
